Secrets
by Mecha bot 0.4
Summary: Sonic and Tail's love to have sex with each other while there friends are away, but when Shadow come home earlier than expected, Sonic finds away to keep the secret between them. Yaoi Sonic/Tails/Shadow. My first Yaoi/Lemon story.


**Location: Sonic Heroes Mansion/ Where all Sonic Team Lives**

**Everybody left to go to the mall. Except Tails and Sonic. What they do is secret, but when Shadow comes home early, he is in for one hell of a surprise.**

Cries of pain and pleasure filled the air. "What the hell?" A black and red hedgehog said as he put his bags down on the kitchen counter. "Tails?" Shadow said as he opened the door and saw Sonic thrusting in and out of Tails at a very quick speed. Shadow's mouth opened as Sonic stopped and Tails looked like he was going to faint.

"Oh, uh, hey Shadow how's it going." Sonic said trying to play it cool. "How's it going? I walk in here and find you two fucking each other. That's how it's going." Shadow said, and then smirked. "Does, Amy and Cream, know about this?" "Uh…" They both said at the same time.

"H-How can we keep him from talking?" Tails asked Sonic. "Like this." Sonic said as he took his hardened dick out of his friend and grabbed a rope that the duo would have used in a later session. Then using his super speed, he tied up Shadow and threw him to the ground. "Let go of me!" Shadow yelled. "If you promise not to tell Amy or Cream, we'll free you, but if you don't promise…" He looked at Tails, He nodded. "You'll get raped, right here, and right now." Sonic said with a smirk.

"You wouldn't dare…" Shadow said, now a bit nervous. "Well Tails, I don't think he believes me. Care to demonstrate?" Sonic said gesturing him. "Not at all, Sonic." Tails said as he walked up to Shadow's head. "Open up." Tails said as he put his hardened cock in his mouth. "Mmmph!" Was Shadow's response.

"Now do you believe us?" Sonic said as Shadow nodded, giving Tails even more pleasure. Sonic pulled Tails out. "Nope, not yet little buddy." Sonic said, warning him. Tails nodded in response. "Tails, do you have any more lubricant." Shadow's eyes got wide when he heard the word "Lubricant". "Sure do Sonic." He said as grabbed a small white bottle from his dresser.

Sonic started to rub around on his dick. "Tails, toss me a bottle of that stuff." Tails did as he was told and Sonic started to open it and put in on his dick. He put some on his finger and asked again. "Do you promise?" Sonic asked one more time. Shadow shook his head no. "Well, you asked for it." He put Shadow down on all fours and put one finger in Shadow's tail hole. Shadow gasped as the finger poked around inside him. "Two words, I promise." Sonic asked again. "N-No." Shadow replied. "Heh, stubborn little hedgehog aren't we." Sonic put another finger in. "Gah!" Shadow gasped in surprise. Tails felt left out. He put his member inside Shadow's mouth. Sonic pulled out his fingers. "Do you promise? This is the last warning." Sonic informed Shadow. Shadow shook his head and was able to move his mouth a bit.

"Y-You can't break me… No one can…" Shadow said in between breaths. "We'll see." Sonic said as he put the head of his dick in Shadow's ass. A muffled moan and scream came from Shadow. Sonic then put his member fully in his partner's ass. A scream came from Shadow. Sonic didn't like to wait, but stopped a few seconds.

Sonic then started to move in and out quickly and repeatedly while Shadow kept sucking on Tails' member. A few moans and groans escaped the lips of the three lovers. Sonic then slowed down and so did Shadow. Sonic then took Shadow and put him on his back. "W-What's going on?" Shadow asked, a bit disappointed.

Sonic then took Tails and put him over Shadow's, now fully erect member. He put him down on it which gave both of them a lot of pleasure. Then Sonic put his dick back into Shadow's ass. Sonic and Tails then had a war with their tongues, a battle for dominance. Tails then came on Sonic, which caused Tails' ass to clench together on Shadow's member, causing him to cum inside Tails, causing the same reaction with Sonic.

The three lay there, breathing very heavily. Shadow snuggled up to Sonic. "Guess there was someone who could break me after all." Sonic smiled. "Guess so." Sonic looked at the clock. "Heh, just enough time to get cleaned up. After the three got cleaned up, the rest of the group came through the door.

"Hey, did anything happen while we were gone?" Rouge asked as she put her bags on the table. The Three looked at each other. "Nope, nothing at all." They said at the same time.

**My first attempt at a Yaoi/Lemon story. How did I do?**


End file.
